wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zebra
Appearance Zebra is quite unique. When she hatched, she had what seemed like white scales from a distance that was actually an extremely pale yellow if you got close. She almost seemed to have faint stripes on her as well, but no one could tell if it was white with pale stripes or pale with white stripes, so they named her Zebra. In later years the stripes grew darker, so now from a distance Zebra actually looks like a huge zebra. Her stripes are so dark they almost look black from far away enough. Over time her scales also developed a fade to them. Starting from the tip of her snout to the tip of her tail, the lightest part at her snout, the color shes had since she was hatched, to the color of pale sand at the tail tip. Personality Free willed and wild, Zebra can do whatever she puts her mind too. She is confident in what she wants to do and won't let anyone tell her any different. She sticks up for herself well and almost never lets anyone push her around. When she wants something, she finds a way to get it. Zebra prefers to be with others who don't pressure her or give strict rules. As said above, Zebra can be a bit wild when she wants to be. When she was younger Zebra was quieter, till she ran away and was free from the strict rules of home. At this point she was able to be herself a bit more and now she's a carefree dragon who can easily stick up for herself. Now here's the odd thing about Zebra, she's always felt something was..off with herself but never knew why until recently. She always pushed the thoughts aside like she was crazy or something along those lines, well in a way she's destined to be. Why is this, you may ask? Well my dear it's simple, it's because she's an animus. Background Now Zebras side of her backstory is different than what her sister, Sunshine thinks. Zebra wasn't kidnapped or killed, she ran away herself. Even at a young age, Zebra knew she didn't want to deal with the strict rules her parents had upon her, yet seemingly not her sister. When Sunshine wasn't around they always seemed more strict to her, and she never knew why, until recently anyways. Ze knew she had to be free to be able to fully be herself, so she did just this. It was harder at first, and once she found out she could sing well, Zebra went out singing for money or supplies she needed. Ze travels a lot, never really staying in one place to long, and finding places to sing whenever she needs. There's just a few times she can remember when she may have fought with a dragon or two for her pay, but as long as she got it she didn't really care. It wasn't until recently Ze found out why her parents were always so strict with her. She had been with a few new friends, joking around when she accidentally enchanted a stick to drive itself into the ground. She was shocked, then scarred, then understanding. Even after this Ze never went home, and she's extremely nervous about her newfound animus powers. The only other thing she enchanted was a small bracelet, made of different dark colored leathers, to help her not want to use her powers unless she really needs to. Ze has always had the bracelet, as it came from her sister when she was younger, but it was always too big. Now that it fit, it was the only thing that seemed appropriate to her. Powers/Enchanted Items Zebra has slightly stronger venom in her tail barb, yet this makes her fire slightly weaker. No one knows why these two things are. Ze is also an animus, though she didn't know till recently. Ze rarely uses her animus magic, as she's terrified what would happen if she used it too often. Items Zebra has enchanted: *A stick, which is now permanently stuck in the ground. Rumor has it if you manage to free it you'll get everything you ever want, but this is all false news, or so many think. No one really knows, since no one can ever free it from the ground. *A thin leather bracelet that helps her not want to use her magic, and it works decently well. What Ze hopes to be the last thing she ever enchants. Trivia *When her egg was laid, it slowly got the black and white stripes it had before she hatched, hence her name Zebra *When Ze was little, she had overheard her parents saying something about her animus powers, but ignored it as she had no idea what it was. *Ze tries to get at least one show a week in, which is why she's always on the move for different jobs. Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Performer)